The Awakening Surprise
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre SUGAR-E 2013! Puisi no. 5/CANON/Ficlet/Semua orang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Naruto. Sakura yang kelelahan karena pekerjaan di rumah sakit mendapat tugas menggiring Naruto ke dalam apartemen, tempat semua orang menunggu. Kejutan itu harusnya untuk Naruto. Tapi melihat Sakura berdiri di hadapannya, kejutannya berubah arah/Naruto b'day fic for Sakura's b'day/RnR?


"_Tertunduk pelan, helai sakura luruh berguguran._

_Terpejam ringan, kuncup kembang bersemu kemerahan._

_Terulur tangan, angin diam menunggu sambutan._

_Tiada keraguan, wewangian melayang terbujuk ajakan._"_ – N. S. 2013  
_

* * *

**THE AWAKENING SURPRISE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun**_**!**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**For: SUGAR-E! R For Reflection! **_**Canon, Fluff**_**!**

* * *

"Sakura!"

Sakura buru-buru membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar panggilan Ino. Bukannya ia bersikap tak sopan, tapi ia bekerja lembur hari ini di rumah sakit. Ia bukannya tak setuju dengan ide mendadak Tsunade dan Ino yang serba terburu-buru—membuat kejutan ulang tahun selarut ini, tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Tsunade terpaksa membuat Naruto pergi misi secara mendadak keluar Konoha untuk menyembunyikan persiapan yang dilakukan Tsunade dan yang lain. Beruntung Kakashi sedang tak sibuk sehingga ia bisa ikut misi sekaligus memastikan agar Naruto kembali ke Konoha tengah malam ini juga.

Sakura tak menolak rencana ini.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura tertawa kikuk.

"Baiklah semuanya!" teriak Tsunade pada yang lain; Shizune, Yamato, Sai, dan para mantan _rookies_. "Sebentar lagi Naruto datang. Matikan lampunya, nanti Sakura yang akan menyambut Naruto pertama kali."

Sakura tak menolak. Toh, jika Naruto melihat Sakura di apartemennya bukan sesuatu yang aneh—perempuan itu memiliki kunci ganda apartemen Naruto.

"Nanti, begitu Naruto masuk ke ruang tengah, nyalakan lampunya, dan kita akan membanjirinya dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun!" perintah Tsunade.

Semua bersorak—termasuk Akamaru.

"Malam ini juga, aku memutuskan untuk memberinya hadiah terbaik ulang tahun."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian semua akan menjadi saksi bahwa aku akan mengangkat Naruto menjadi Kage selanjutnya. Upacara pengangkatannya akan dilakukan minggu depan."

Mata Sakura melebar, dan perlahan, tiap orang di apartemen kecil itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

'_Poff_!'

Pakkun mendadak muncul di hadapan Tsunade.

"Pakkun?"

"Mereka berdua sudah melewati gerbang Konoha."

Tsunade mengangguk dan segera memberi isyarat agar lampu dimatikan. "Kita beri Naruto kejutan terbaik untuk hari ulang tahunnya!"

Lampu benar-benar dimatikan. Tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar sementara yang lain bersembunyi. Sakura hanya bisa mendengar helaan napasnya sendiri yang hangat—membumbung di udara sekitar yang terasa dingin. Ia menyentuh lengannya sendiri. Diam-diam ia tersenyum. Ia memang lelah. Tapi setidaknya, ini demi perayaan ulang tahun Naruto.

Mungkin ini akan jadi ulang tahun terbaik Naruto—yang sejak kecil tak pernah merayakannya.

Sebuah kejutan.

_Cklek._

"S-Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto melongo menatap Sakura berdiri di balik pintu apartemennya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Mata Sakura melebar. Ia tak sempat memikirkan pertanyaan macam ini. Sedang apa ia di apartemen Naruto? Bersih-bersih seperti biasanya? Sakura tak pernah membersihkan apartemen Naruto di tengah malam begini. Masa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia menginap di apartemen Naruto?

Wajah Sakura merona memikirkannya.

"A-ah, itu…."

Mata Sakura menangkap warna merah muda di genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura spontan.

"E-eh!" Naruto buru-buru menyembunyikan dahan besar bunga Sakura yang dibawanya.

"Naruto?"

"Bukan! Ini b-bukan apa-apa."

Sakura mencoba mengintip balik punggung Naruto. "Itu bunga sakura? Untuk buket?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kebingungan.

"Ini 'kan Oktober. Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Sakura malah terlihat heran. "Ah, nanti saja ceritakan padaku, ayo, masuk!" ajak Sakura, bersiap menuntun Naruto ke ruang tengah—tempat di mana kejutannya menanti.

Sakura berbalik. Ia bersiap melangkah ketika sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menoleh. "Eh?"

Sakura terlanjur melihat bunga itu. Tak ada hal yang harus ditunggu Naruto sekarang. "Bunga ini, kudapatkan di desa lain. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bunga ini bisa tumbuh di bulan seperti ini. Tapi tetua desa itu mengizinkanku membawanya—"

Sakura menatap sedahan penuh rimbun bunga sakura di tangan Naruto yang kini tak lagi disembunyikan.

"—membawanya untukmu."

Mata Sakura melebar. "U-untukku?"

Naruto melempar cengirannya. "Kubilang, bunga ini mengingatkanku pada seorang _kunoichi_ hebat di Konoha."

"Naruto—"

"Kau, Sakura-_chan_."

Rona hangat yang menjalar di wajah Sakura memaksa jantung Sakura untuk bekerja lebih kencang. Mendadak, kantuk yang ia rasakan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Bunga yang bermekaran. Entahlah, mendadak aku mengingatmu."

Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika Naruto melangkah mendekat hingga tak lagi ada jarak kecuali dahan besar itu di antara tempat ia dan Naruto berdiri.

"Ia akan selalu mekar, tak peduli apa pun. Seperti seseorang yang kukenal baik dan berdiri di hadapanku sekarang. Seseorang yang saat kecil ingin diakui. Seseorang yang berusaha keras dan menjadi sangat kuat. Seseorang yang … mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan menunduk, menatap bagaimana bunga-bunga sakura itu bisa terlihat bersinar di kegelapan apartemen Naruto. Kenapa justru pemuda itu yang memberi Sakura hadiah di ulang tahunnya sendiri?

"Kautahu? Hari ini aku dan Kakashi-_sensei _melawan banyak musuh. Bahkan aku menemui seorang buronan dalam _bingo book_."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya iris biru gelap di hadapannya. Perlahan Sakura sadar, ada beberapa goresan luka kecil serta debu di wajah Naruto.

"Aku baru sadar, hidup sebagai seorang ninja, aku, kita, bisa tewas kapan saja."

Sakura tercekat. "Kau tidak mungkin mati."

Naruto tersenyum. "Berapa banyak sisa umur seorang _shinobi_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Hari ini umurku bertambah."

Sakura terdiam. Sedetik, ia juga berpikiran sama seperti Naruto. Perayaan ulang tahun, benarkah ini harus dirayakan? "Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kita membicarakan kematian?"

Naruto tertawa.

Sakura masih terdiam.

Saat Naruto ikut terdiam, ia meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan mengusap permukaan punggung tangannya. "Temani aku, Sakura-_chan_."

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Temani aku, menjalani sisa waktu kita hidup."

Hening menyeruak.

Angin mengalir perlahan dari pintu luar. Sakura membeku. Ia tak bisa berpikir seketika. Ia mendadak terlupakan dengan orang-orang lain di ruang tengah—mereka pasti mendengarnya. Kenapa kejutan ini justru berbalik padanya?

Sakura mendongak, menatap kembali mata Naruto baik-baik. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"_Baka_!" Sakura sontak memeluknya.

Naruto tak bisa mengharap kado ulang tahun terbaik melebihi ini.

Lampu dihidupkan, dan semua orang keluar dari persembunyiannya, menyunggingkan senyum dan rona merah di wajah yang serupa. Naruto dan Sakura tak bergerak, masih berpelukan. Satu-satunya yang terdengar samar-samar hanyalah pekikan suara Ino, yang mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang terdengar seperti, 'Naruto melamarnya!'.

Naruto berhasil mengejutkan semua orang di hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

**E N D**

* * *

**A/n**: THIS IS EXAMPLE FOR SUGAR-EVENT!

_For more information, check on Facebook Group_: **Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**


End file.
